Return to Isla Sorna
by Daspeltosaurus
Summary: 8 years after the Isla Sorna Incident, Robert Hernandez packs up to travel to Isla Sorna, InGen's Research Facility. Story is a mixture of Trespasser, Movie Canon, Novel Canon and my own stuff. Enjoy! Rated T for gorey deaths.


RETURN TO ISLA SORNA - TRESPASSER

Chapter 1: Peak of Chaos

Location: New York City, New York

My POV:

I sighed as i unlocked the door to my 2 bedroom apartment, carrying 2 bags of groceries from Dollar Mart. I looked around at the dark, quiet apartment filled with various dinosaur items. I was a dinosaur nut for sure most likley the biggest one in New York City. I set the grocery bags down on my table and turned on my television. It was an average Saturday, and every week the Discovery Channel had a dinosaur marathon. Today's episode, "Hunter Become's Hunted" from Dinosaur Revolution. From what he remembered, the episode was set in the Morrison Formation, 145.5 million years ago. "The male Allosaurus, after a period of not hunting, watched the small, graceful Camptosaurus grazing peacefully in the plains, unaware of it's horrible fate." the narrartor said. Looking at the Allosaurus, i smiled. "They finally got the look down." i said aimlessly to nobody in particular. I said this because their last "original" dinosaur documentary had the Allosaurus model look all wrong. Skull had no crests above the eye's, arms had 4 fingers, T-Rex sized teeth, it was horribly inaccurate; it looked like a predator out of a Michael Bay movie. I walked down to my 'office', which was really just my second bedroom. I sat down in my desk chair, and turned on my computer monitor. The screen whirred to life, and poped up my Gmail Inbox. Right now, i only had 2 new messages, one was about my purchase of a large, accurate Tyrannosaurus figure. The other message was from my friend Henry in Costa Rica. The message was titled "Isla Sorna Information". Happily, i took a sip from my coffee cup and opened it up. The message showed a picture of Isla Sorna map, info, coordinates; all i needed to know about the island. Surprisingly, the island looked very simular to another Costa Rican island; Cocos Island, but with less mountains, more rivers, and larger than Cocos Island. To the general public, this was just another abandoned island off the coast of Costa Rica. But i knew much more about this island, a dirty secret kept hidded by the island owner from the public, the island was filled with living, breathing dinosaurs! When I first heard about the secrets, i didn't believe it, untill i saw a clip of a male Gallimimus Bullatus running around. After that, i set a goal; to go to that island, explore and document their prehistoric inhabitants, and learn more about the secret's of InGen, the company which owned the island. After reading everything in the message, i came to a small list, which was titled 'Dinosaurs of Isla Sorna'. I was shocked when i read the list:

DINOSAURS OF ISLA SORNA

1. Allosaurus Maximus

2. Leptoceratops

3. Triceratops Horridus

4. Stegosaurus Armattus

5. Dilophosaurus "Venenifer"

6. Gallimimus Bullatus

7. Velociraptor Antirrophus "Nublarensis"

8. Tyrannosaurus Rex

9. Brachiosaurus Brancai

10. Apatosaurus Excelsus

11. Parasaurolophus Walkeri

12. Velociraptor Antirrophus "Sornaensis"

13. Ankylosaurus Magniventris

14. Compsognathus Longipes

15. Spinosaurus Aegyptiacus "Robustus"

16. Iguanodon Bernissartensis

17. Leallynasaura Amicagraphica

18. Camptosaurus

19. Mamenchisaurus Constructus

20. Styracosaurus Albertensis

21. Albertosaurus Sarchophagus

22. Velociraptor Antirrophus "InGen"

"Wow, what a list." i said. There were so many dinosaurs! I reread the list and was thankful that Henry was able to hook me up with weapons for the trip. He sent me some pictures of the weapons he had built specifically for this occasion. Although there were many vicious carnivores, it was the Velociraptors on the list that held my attention. The name was like a hybdrid of two dromaeosaurs, Velociraptor and Deinonychus. Whatever it was, i hoped it would be about the same size as a Deinonychus, or hopefully a Velociraptor. After rereading the list, i packed up my supplies i will take on the trip while i was on the island. It was pretty much the basics; food, water, knifes, a sattelite phone. All i needed to survive on the island. After shutting down my computer, turning off all my lights, i set out to the New York Airport.


End file.
